Origami
by Geekies
Summary: Oneshot about Karin and Suigetsu having origami fun.


_**A/N: Ah sorry, this is probably my last Suika fic, but who knows. I kind of just...wrote. Sorry if it's weird.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. **_

------

_Are you familiar with the tale of the Ice Cream Lake Monster?_

_You mean… Fockel?_

_Yes, Fockel. _

_I only know its name, and that it was a horrible beast._

_No no, Fockel was not a horrible monster. _

_Really?_

_Fockel was once a human, who was forced into something he didn't like. He was turned into something horrible, but was frightened on the inside._

_That's no excuse for him to be so rude._

_Well, he was hiding._

_Hiding?_

_Hiding from what he knew he was; scared. _

SUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKASUIKA

Suigetsu waited impatiently on the floor, flipping his sword around with a bit of difficulty. The sun had set recently, and the night was his. Since Team Hawk was at rest, he could enjoy the moon, take a swim, kill a man, whatever he could find to do tonight; but he was tired, and his sword twirling didn't help much. Waiting is a tedious process, something made for those who aren't on time, or people who are too early.

A smooth silhouette walked briskly across the screen of Suigetsu's eyes. As if it had wrecked the movie he was watching in his little theater, he furrowed his brow and rested his cheek in his palm. "Hey," he muttered into his hand. The silhouette twisted toward the swordsman, silent for only a short while. It stepped into a lighter area, squinting. "Hey right back at you." Karin held her stare on Suigetsu for a little while. They never really talked to each other. When they weren't ignoring each other, they were arguing, or fighting. If you asked them how they felt towards each other, they'd answer, "My rival." Suigetsu became alert, "What'd you call me?"

Dark pink hair fell upon Suigetsu's sword, and a dim light reflected from Karin's glasses, "My rival, I'm going to tell you something." Karin began to label Suigetsu as her "rival" after she realized that Sasuke paid a bit more attention to Suigetsu. He didn't like the nickname, it was too simple, too cliché. He liked nicknames like "Valiant Destroyer", which was also quite cliché. "Fan girl, what is it that you would like to tell?" he asked. As a comeback, he created a nickname in a couple of seconds. Fan girl, he chose it because Karin obsessed over Sasuke. The name was also quite cliché.

"What did you call--?"

"I called you Fan--"

"Never mind, any way it's the story of the Geranos Flower. It means crane in Greek."

Suigetsu turned his head, "Why is this important?" Karin punched his arm to obtain his attention once more, "It's not important but you know well that you're not doing anything, and heck I'm not doing anything either. I just want to tell someone this story." Suigetsu slowly turned his head back towards Karin, "Fine doll, how's it go?" The dark pink-haired keeper sat comfortably in front of Suigetsu, looking up with a slight smirk. "Right, it starts off with a crane."

She shaped her hand into a small crane, and then from her pocket, she revealed a paper crane. They were popular origami shapes before any of the two were born, but now it was about the lotus flower, which she also presented this origami next to the crane. "The crane was beautiful, and so was the lotus flower. Though the lotus didn't smell nice, and left a horrible taste in its mouth, the crane continued to walk around the lotus. When the crane woke from its slumber, the lotus would be far away in the pond. She'd travel back over to the lotus and by the next day, the lotus would leave her once again."

Karin maneuvered the crane and the lotus around gracefully, as if in a Zen pond. "Upset, she walked aimlessly around the lotus, knowing it would leave her no matter how many times she chased it. She was stuck, and didn't know what to do. All the other cranes had a beautiful lotus that would stick with them until they wilted." She placed the crane onto the lotus, and then placed the crane far away from it. Out from her pocket, she pulled out a Geranos flower origami. "What the heck is that plain flower?" Suigetsu asked. "It's a Geranos, it's pretty if you look at it for a while," Karin pointed out. "Hnn."

The Geranos was made of a dull paper, a grim purple shred with a beautiful shape. After a while, it definitely was beautiful. "One day, the crane took notice to a Geranos. It had been there all that time, but the crane was too busy trying to keep the lotus by her side. Silently and scared, she walked through the pond, over to the Geranos." Karin tossed the lotus and inched the crane and Geranos together slowly. "Then what?" Suigetsu asked. "I don't know, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu placed the Geranos in his hand; the dull purple almost shining off his eyes somehow. "I have a story as well, kind of describes me," he declared.

"Let's hear it."

"Heard of Fockel?"

"Yes, the Ice Cream Lake Monster."

"Oh, you've heard this tale?"

"Yes, long ago. What are you scared of?"

"Wait, what?" Suigetsu squeaked.

Karin tilted her head a bit, "You said his story describes you right? Fockel was scared, so he hid how frightened he was by acting tough, and mean, right?

"Uh, I…"

"What the hell are you scared of Suigetsu?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Then what does the story describe about you?"

"It… I'm… I'm scared of being taken again."

Karin wore a confused but sympathetic look upon her face, brushing her hair behind her ears, "Taken Suigetsu?"

"Well I don't know where… what are we doing? Where is Sasuke taking us?"

"He's um…"

"I'd ask why he wanted me but…" Suigetsu smirked and circled his fingers around himself, "I'm pretty awesome if I do say so myself, so I actually understand why he wanted me."

Karin glared at him, laughing at him evilly, "Aren't you such a conceited jerk."

"That's right, quite attractive right?"

"A little,"

Suigetsu became serious again, "What?!" Karin gathered her origami and began to stand, "Just a little Suigetsu. Keep it up."


End file.
